


MARIDICHALLENGE 2015: COWT5 / MARITOMBOLA6 FILLS / FANDOM LEAGUE / BADWRONG WEEKS

by Akira14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Free!, Glee, Inception (2010), Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lime, M/M, Sibling Incest, android!au, fem!Sousuke, hooker!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble e storie brevi da fandom diversi.</p><p>Capitolo 1: Glee/White Collar<br/>Capitolo 2: BigHero6 (Hidashi)<br/>Capitolo 3: Free! (RinHaru)<br/>Capitolo 4: Free! (Sougisa, android!AU & hooker!AU)<br/>Capitolo 5: Doctor Who (Eleven/River)<br/>Capitolo 6: Free! (fem!Sou/Rin; unrequited Gou/fem!Sou)<br/>Capitolo 7: Inception (Dom, Arthur, Eames)<br/>Capitolo 8: Suits (Marvey, prompt: punizione)<br/>Capitolo 9: Teen Wolf (Sterek, prompt: sfida)<br/>Chapter 10: Link to a Sougisa<br/>Chapter 11: Free! (SouRin, Dub-con and BSDM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Maritombola: "Non credo di aver capito."  
> Prompt COWT5: Unicità.

Nessuno riconoscerà mai il suo talento,okay. Può vivere senza Oscar.  
Non sarà un cantante o un ballerino degno di Broadway. Non ha bisogno di Tony.  
La sua esperienza televisiva continuerà ad essere fatta di infiniti spot da venti minuti, ma non c'è problema. Si può tirare benissimo avanti senza Emmy.

Ha pur sempre la consapevolezza di essere unico ed irripetibile. Al mondo non ci sono altri con la sua stessa, splendida, faccia. O con il suo luminoso, sfavillante, sorriso.  
Sì, l'unicità è la sua carta vincente: ne è sicuro.

Almeno fino ad oggi, quando è stato fermato da degli individui che sostenevano di conoscerlo ma lo chiamavano con un altro nome. Ha cercato di convincerli che era di fretta, che suo fratello era stato appena mollato dall'amore della sua vita e doveva riportarlo in Ohio prima che facesse qualche pazzia ma non hanno voluto sentir ragioni.  
Per un attimo ha considerato di avere un gemello perduto, da qualche parte, ma poi è rinsavito. No, non è proprio possibile che Madre Natura abbia concesso quel suo aspetto fenomenale anche a qualcun altro. Assolutamente no.

_'Magari sono stato notato.'_ si è detto _'Magari mi stanno portando ad un'audizione segreta, concessa soltanto ai migliori. In effetti questi tizi sono degli attori straordinari. Questo set, poi, è davvero incredibile. Sembra davvero un ufficio dell'FBI.'_

Meglio seguirli.

"Non credo di aver capito." Dice, non sapendo come recitare la parte al meglio senza aver idea di chi sia il suo personaggio. "Chi sarebbe questo Neal Caffrey?"


	2. Debito (Hidashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uso dei warnings "lime & incest"

È inutile chiedersi cos’ha fatto di male per meritarsi tutto questo. Lo sa fin troppo bene, Hiro.  
Non può fare a meno di domandarsi, però, perché sia stato Tadashi a pagare il prezzo più alto. Se qualcuno doveva rimetterci la pelle, quello avrebbe dovuto essere essere lui stesso.  
Aveva anche lui le sue responsabilità, certo – avrebbe dovuto essere più deciso e risoluto, più categorico nel suo rifiuto – ma Hiro sente che, in ogni caso, la colpa ricade in gran parte su di sé.

È stato lui, ogni singola volta, a cercare il fratello nel mezzo della notte e a scivolare sotto le sue lenzuola.  
“Che c’è, Hiro?” Chiedeva lui, preoccupato. Nonostante ormai sapesse che il motivo per cui era lì non aveva niente a che fare con incubi, ansie o preoccupazioni, il suo primo istinto era comunque quello di offrirgli conforto.  
Evidentemente, controllare i propri istinti era qualcosa che nessuno dei due è mai stato capace di fare, altrimenti non sarebbero mai arrivati a…

Quel che è lo rende il peggior individuo sulla faccia della Terra, probabilmente, è che non si sente nemmeno lontanamente in colpa per le sue azioni. Se potesse tornare indietro, non cambierebbe certo quelle ore passate a studiare quante e quali reazioni potessero provocare le sue dita sul corpo di Tadashi. A sorprendersi dei suoni striduli ed acuti che gli uscivano dalla bocca quando il fratello chiudeva le sue labbra attorno al suo pene. Se ne vergognava un po', avrebbe voluto avere una voce roca e profonda come quella di un _adulto_ , ma a Tadashi non sembravano dare alcun fastidio. Anzi, gli mettevano sempre un sorriso sornione sul volto.

No, sono altre le cose che cambierebbe. Parteciperebbe a meno incontri clandestini con i robot da combattimento - ma alcune sfide le accetterebbe comunque, giusto per far arrabbiare Tadashi e tirare fuori quel suo lato più deciso e parecchio meno gentile - e passerebbe più tempo con lui. Lo bloccherebbe prima che rientri nell'edificio in fiamme, lo placcherebbe a terra o lo prenderebbe per la nuca e gli darebbe uno di quei baci che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare perfino un incendio... Sarebbe perfino disposto a seguirlo là dentro. Tutto tranne **questo**. Tutto tranne che rimanere indietro, da solo.  
È la punizione peggiore che possa immaginare, e se l'è totalmente meritata.

Con che coraggio può presentarsi davanti a GoGo, Wasabi, Honey e Fred?  
Come può accettare le cure di Baymax?  
Non può. Non può fare nient'altro che macchiarsi di un altro crimine - uno in più che differenza potrà mai fare? - e vendicare la morte di Tadashi.  
Se poi l'arresteranno l'omicidio commesso, tanto meglio. Non dovessero coglierlo in flagrante, si costituirà lui stesso.

"Il senso di colpa è uno stadio naturale dell'elaborazione del lutto." Recita Baymax, vedendolo pensieroso. "Parlarne con qualcuno potrebbe esserti di aiuto. Se non sei pronto a parlare con nessuno che conosci, puoi iniziare a sfogarti con me."

"Grazie per l'offerta, ma no. Troviamo Krei e facciamogliela pagare." Sbotta, rabbioso. 

"La vendetta migliorerebbe il tuo umore, in generale?" Domanda il robot, non comprendendo come ciò che gli chiede Hiro rientri nel suo protocollo.

"Assolutamente sì, Baymax." Gli risponde, cercando di suonare convincente.

"Come posso esserti d'aiuto?"


	3. A way with words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ti sembra che la cosa mi interessi?" (Maritombola)  
> Prompt: "Qualcosa di prestato" - RinHaru (COWT5)

Sciogliere il gruppo e tentare nuovamente la carriera da solista, in Australia, è stata la scelta giusta.  
Saresti rimasto, forse, se quell'idiota di Sousuke non si fosse mandato a puttane la voce trascurando troppo a lungo un nodulo alle corde vocali.  
Saresti rimasto, di certo, se Haru te lo avesse chiesto. Ma non l'ha fatto, ha preferito seguire Makoto a Tokyo.

Forse è meglio così. Non te lo meriti, né come bassista né come amico.  
Dopotutto, non sai nemmeno cosa faresti, se riuscissi ad avere Haru.  
Ti spaventa immaginarti con lui, non credi di essere in grado di accettare il suo disinteresse verso il sesso. Una persona migliore, magari, ci potrebbe anche passare sopra... ma tu, tu che cerchi continuamente di forzare la mano e convincerlo che inseguite entrambi lo stesso sogno, soltanto perché hai bisogno di averlo accanto?  
No, non ti fidi.

Meglio continuare ad osservarlo da lontano, a seguire i suoi concerti su YouTube e scrivere risposte al vetriolo a chiunque provi a muovergli una critica.  
Oh, ma come si permettono? Essere inespressivo sul palco lo rende forse un musicista meno capace?  
Dicono che non ci vuole niente a suonare come lui, eh? Che il suo non è mica uno strumento da virtuosi, tipo il violino o il pianoforte.  
A parte che non sanno un cazzo, perché Haru sa suonare entrambi... Com'è che non si chiedono come la gente paga per andare a vedere Haru suonare, mentre spendono le loro giornate a scrivere stronzate su Internet?  
Non sanno cosa rispondere, ovviamente, e Rin esce sempre vincitore da quegli scontri.

Passatempo piuttosto stupido, ad ogni modo, visto che al diretto interessato non interessa alcun tipo di feedback.  
"Ti sembra che la cosa mi interessi, Rin?" Ti ha detto, una volta, dopo averti allontanato da un tizio che stavi per prendere a pugni per aver definito Haru 'un manichino che sta sul palco soltanto a far presenza'. "No. Non me ne importa nulla di quello che pensa la gente. Mi basta poter continuare a suonare con le persone che contano, sapere di valer qualcosa per loro e loro soltanto."  
'Tipo Makoto' Avevi pensato, immediatamente. "E queste persone sarebbero?" Gli hai chiesto, comunque, perché sei sempre stato un gran masochista.  
"Tu, Makoto, Nagisa e Rei." T'ha risposto, alquanto scocciato dal fatto che tu non lo sapessi. O che volessi una conferma di far parte della cerchia.

Ti ha fatto piacere, certo, che non sono ti abbia citato ma che tu sia stata addirittura la prima persona che gli è venuta in mente.  
Non puoi, però, interpretarlo come segno di particolare interesse da parte sua. Eri davanti a lui, per la miseria. Ovvio che abbia iniziato da te.  
Ma è inutile arrovellarsi su tali inezie, andiamo.

Dovresti smetterla di perdere tempo, non sei venuto a Sydney per litigare con degli sconosciuti su Internet o passare le giornate a pensare a qualcuno che non potrai mai  
E qualcuno ha appena suonato il campanello per venire a ricordartelo. Sarà il tuo manager, che ti ricorda che dovresti lavorare più seriamente al tuo prossimo disco.  
“Ehi…” Borbotti, aprendo la porta. “So di averti promesso qualcosa in settimana, ma…”

“Piantala con le scuse e datti da fare, Rin.” Ti dice Haru, con un tono che non ammette repliche. “E già che ci siamo, non decidere tu per me che è meglio starmi lontano. Non credere di potermi forzare a fare cose che non voglio.”

“Co-come…?” Sei confuso: anche se sai benissimo di cosa sta parlando non credevi che i tuoi pensieri nei suoi riguardi fossero così ovvi. O che Haru potesse parlarne così apertamente ed essere quasi loquace, per i suoi standard.

“È tutto scritto nelle tue canzoni. Almeno così dice Yamazaki.” Confessa, non particolarmente felice di aver ricevuto l’input proprio da quel tuo amico che non mai potuto soffrire. “Per cui non credere che ti lascerò salire ancora su un palco senza di me.”  
“Ah sì? E cosa pensi di fare al riguardo?” Gli domandi, tentando di sembrare spavaldo. Non ti riesce affatto.

“Non sono granché con le parole. Possono parlare i fatti, piuttosto.” Ribatte, prendendoti per la nuca e baciandoti.

Be’, questa è già un’argomentazione piuttosto interessante…

“Continua.”


	4. Fools in love

Più ci ripensa, più si sente stupido.  
S'era accorto, ovviamente, della resistenza inumana di Hazuki. O di come fosse costantemente al top, per poi ammalarsi proprio quando i controlli sugli androidi si intensificavano. Ma aveva preferito ignorare la realtà, come uno stolto.

Non è questo, però, a farlo sentire lo scemo del villaggio. O peggio, della nazione intera. No, affatto.  
La sua idiozia sta nell'aver anche solo preso in considerazione l'idea di tagliar fuori Nagisa dalla propria vita.  
Era arrabbiato, okay, ma non sarebbe dovuto servire che Rin gli aprisse gli occhi per rivalutare la situazione.   
È stato programmato per garantire ai suoi clienti la miglior performance sessuale delle loro monotone vite… e allora? Qual è il problema, esattamente?  
Che i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni siano frutto di un software, che siano trasmesse attraverso dei circuiti?  
Cos’è che rende questi processi poi così diversi dalla natura umana, decodificata attraverso il DNA? Non molto, in verità.

Comprensibile non aver gradito affatto la mancanza di onestà, specie da parte di quella _persona_ da cui mai te lo saresti aspettato, da chi ritenevi speciale proprio per il fatto di non aver segreti tra voi.  
Lampate, d’altra parte, la ragione per cui Nagisa ha ritenuto di potergli confessare nulla. E più ancora delle verità omesse, a fargli male è stato sentirlo parlare di _riciclo_. Come se davvero Sousuke potesse arrestarlo e… Cazzo, che razza d’individuo credeva che fosse?

Mandargli quel messaggio, in cui gli confessava di ritenerlo un caro amico nonostante tutto… Be’, è stato finalmente un passo nella giusta direzione. Ora si tratta soltanto di proseguire per questa strada.

“Ehi, mi sei mancato, sai? ” Gli dice, non appena varca la soglia del bar. È la prima volta che s’incontrano fuori da una stanza d’albergo.   
Gli era sembrata una buona idea, fino a qualche minuto fa. Ora che ce l’ha davanti, tuttavia, s’accorge del suo errore. Senza tanti complimenti, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di dire nulla, lo trascina nel bagno degli uomini.  
Non vorrebbe causargli problemi, con quello che sta per fare.

Quando finalmente la porta si chiude alle loro spalle, Sousuke lo prende fra le sue braccia – Nagisa, ovviamente, non perde tempo a cingergli le gambe intorno vita – e lo bacia. Morsica appena il labbro inferiore, poi vi passa la lingua, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
Ed ancora, ancora, finché non lo sente ridere del suo entusiasmo.   
Ancora non è pronto a dirglielo, e forse non lo sarà mai, ma essere di nuovo con lui è come riprendere a respirare dopo essere stati fin troppo a lungo sott’acqua, è come ritrovare il giusto posto ad ogni cosa.

“Cazzo, quanto mi sei mancato, Nagisa. Non ne hai idea, davvero. Ti va se te lo dimostro?”


	5. Velo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Velo"

Ah, le Torri Cantanti di Darillium.  
Che spettacolo magnifico sono state, e per una volta hanno a malapena rischiato la vita per potersi godere la loro toccante melodia.  
Il Dottore si è pure commosso, che tenero. River ha sorriso nel vedere quel velo di lacrime che lui cercava, inutilmente, di nasconderle. Lo ha pungolato per conoscerne la vera causa, ma lui le ha assicurato che era semplicemente emozionato da ciò che stava vedendo ed ascoltando.  
Sarà pur vero, ma River sa bene che la sua velata tristezza - che da sempre scorge nel suo sguardo, quando la osserva - si è fatta quasi disperazione, da quando ha notato che sta per finire lo spazio a disposizione sulla sua vecchia agenta.  
Crede sia un un messaggio, un modo in cui l'universo - che essere tanto prevedibile e banale quando sconfinato e straordinario - per far sapere a loro che il tempo a loro disposizione è agli sgoccioli.  
Che è ora che quell'agenda torni tra le mani di un altro Dottore, un Dottore più giovane che la guarderà come se fosse una sconosciuta. Perché lo è, per lui. E vorrà riscrivere quegli ultimi istanti, perché non accetterà che possa finire così, che il velo della morte possa già dividerli nonostante si siano appena incontrati... River già sa che dovrà essere abbastanza forte da impedirglielo.   
Non gli permetterà di cambiare nemmeno una virgola della loro storia, a cominciare dalla conclusione.

Ma non sarà nella Biblioteca che tutto questo succederà, perché le pagine che le mancano sono ancora un paio... Giusto?  
Giusto.


	6. Non c'è partita

“Partita? E per dove, esattamente?”

Non so neanche perché lo stia a chiedere, quando so già la risposta. Per Sydney, mi dirà sua madre.  
Sentirò sbuffare suo padre in sottofondo, borbottare per l'ennesima volta il suo disappunto verso le discutibili decisioni della figlia.  
Guardi, sono perfettamente d'accordo con lei, signor Yamazaki. Che c'è andata a fare in un paese di cui manco conosce la lingua, e senza avere uno straccio di progetto per il suo futuro.  
Sarebbe dovuta rimanere qui, e lasciare che l'aiutassi a ritrovare la sua strada. Sono la sua migliore amica, dopotutto, o no?  
Sono stata la prima a sapere del suo infortunio, quand'era a Tokyo, e sono stata costretta a mantenere il segreto finché non è stata l'evidenza a parlare da sé. Tenere mio fratello all'oscuro non è stato facile, ben sapendo che se le vuole bene anche solo la metà di quanto gliene voglio io avrebbe meritato di sapere... ma l'ho fatto, perché lei me l'ha chiesto.  
È troppo chiedere qualcosa in cambio, di tanto in tanto?  
Venire prima di Rin, visto che _io_ ci sono sempre stata, per lei?

Questa sua devozione per lui, io non la capisco. Questo suo desiderio di stargli al fianco, dopo anni che è andata avanti benissimo – sto mentendo a me stessa, lo so, gli anni in cui Rin era in Australia non sono stati una passeggiata per Sou... e mi fa ancor più male sapere di non essere mai stata abbastanza per lei – senza di lui,io lo trovo assurdo...  
Sarà perché a me le storie d'amore interessano giusto nei film, altrimenti le trovo un grande spreco di tempo. Tutti quei rituali, e l'energia spesa nel corteggiarsi, io preferisco risparmiarmeli.  
Andiamo al sodo. Io sulla spiaggia, al tramonto, non voglio portare qualcuno per camminare mano nella mano discutendo del nostro futuro insieme, con lui (o lei) che già immagina il nostro matrimonio ed il nome da dare ai nostri figli. No, ci voglio andare per ammirare come quella luce risalti i suoi lineamenti, per immaginare che spettacolo sarebbe se lo facessi arrossire sussurrandogli tutto quel che vorrei poter fare con te se solo non fossimo in luogo pubblico...

Il desiderio di avere una certa persona tra le mie braccia, quello sì, lo capisco. Di svegliarmi ogni mattina con lei nel nostro letto, di poter posare le mie labbra sui suoi seni, di esplorare ogni centimetro della sua pelle quando più m'aggrada… Lo comprendo fin troppo bene.  
Se fosse sta una decisione 'ormonale', mi sarebbe ben più facile accettarla.  
Che Rin sia attraente, dopotutto, è un dato di fatto. Voler toccare con mano tutti quei suo splendidi muscoli, volerli vedere tesi in attività ben diverse dal nuoto – ma ben più appaganti – è naturale. Per una persona interessata agli uomini o che non è sia sua sorella, ovvio.  
Sou non è sua sorella, certo, ma non è nemmeno interessata agli uomini. O alle donne. O al sesso in generale.

Quando si tratta di mio fratello, però, Sou perde la testa. Non è più la ragazza posata che analizza tutti i pro e i contro prima di prendere una decisione.  
Segue il suo cuore, dice.  
L'esempio più lampante è stato il suo tornare ad Iwami dopo averlo visto nuotare alle regionali. Voleva che ancora credesse che potessero ancora realizzare quel loro sogno che li ha legati fin da bambini, un sogno da cui io sono sempre stata completamente tagliata fuori.

_“Sou-chan può battere tutte a farfalla, ha battuto perfino me! Saliremo entrambi sul podio, alle Olimpiadi, con un oro intorno al collo. Quindi datti da fare, okay?”_

Ancora ricordo quelle sue parole, dette poco prima della sua partenza. Ancora mi chiedo quanto le cose avrebbero potuto cambiare, se Rin non le avesse mai dette. Se quell'idiota di Sou non le avesse prese così seriamente da devastarsi una spalla.

“Per Sydney, Gou-kun. Un biglietto di sola andata, a quanto pare.”

********************************************

Rispondi. Avanti, rispondi.   
Dove diavolo sei finita? Cosa diamine stai facendo, alle otto e mezza di sera?  
Magari stai lavorando come cameriera, ed il tuo telefono non lo guarderai fino alla fine del turno.  
Magari sei in palestra, ed il tuo telefono è nel tuo zaino e non puoi certo sentirlo suonare. Forse sei semplicemente in luogo in cui non c'è campo.  
Dovrei darmi per vinta, mettere giù e richiamarti più tar-

"Gou?" Oh, finalmente ti sei decisa, eh? "Ti dispiace se ti richiamo io, appena arrivo da Russell e Lori? Ho bisogno di tener d'occhio Google Maps, o..." Borbotti, cercando di tagliar corto. Non c'è tempo per spiegazioni, ora.  
"O rischi di perderti e di arrivare quando staranno già lavando i piatti. Conosco il tuo senso dell'orientamento, e mi sorprende che Rin..." Concedo, ma non resisto alla tentazione di criticare la scelta di Rin. Sarebbe dovuto passare a prenderti. Avrebbe dovuto portarti lui, mica aspettarsi che...  
"Gliel'ho chiesto io. Già mi son presentata qui a sua insaputa, ci manca solo più che gli chieda di farmi costantemente da balia. No, grazie. A tra poco, comunque."

**********************

Dopo aver messo giù non sto assolutamente a fissare il telefono aspettando che suoni, no.  
Gli do giusto un'occhiata di tanto in tanto. Tengo teso l'orecchio, mentre compilo la nuova dieta e la nuova sessione di allenamenti del club di nuoto, ma se perdessi la chiamata non sarebbe questa gran tragedia. Esatto. Ci saranno tante altre occasioni, in cui sentirsi e.... Oddio, sta suonando?  
Sì, sta suonando. Non è la mia immaginazione.

"Sou! Tutto bene? Sei arrivata a destinazione tutta intera ed in soli venti minuti?" Le chiedo, scherzosamente.  
"Tutto bene. Sono giusto davanti a casa loro, ma volevo chiamarti prima di entrare. So che avrei dovuto farlo giorni fa, che non avrei dovuto aspettare che mi chiamassi tu, ma non sembrava mai il momento adatto per farlo..." Scuse, scuse, scuse.  
Non mi hai chiamato prima di partire perché conscia che avrei cercato di dissuaderti. Non hai avuto il coraggio di farlo dopo essere atterrata perché ti avrei detto soltanto cose che già sai, che tu stessa hai pensato, e che che non volevi sentire. Non da me. 

"Risparmiati le scuse, che lo sappiamo entrambe perché avrei potuto aspettare mesi senza che tu mi contattassi. Perché ti avrei messo con le spalle al muro, schiaffandoti in faccia la dura realtà. Lo capisci anche tu che a Sydney non hai futuro, no? Di cosa pensi di vivere, Sou, laggiù? Di sole e amore?" 

"Senti, so che è stata una decisione più che azzardata. Folle. Ma ero stanca di non correre alcun rischio, di vivere sotto una campana di vetro. Ho fatto la pazzia, e francamente me la sto cavando. Sto migliorando con l'inglese, non tanto da iscrivermi all'università ma quello sarebbe il mio obiettivo. Posso studiare fisioterapia qui, mettendomi da parte qualche risparmio lavorando come istruttrice in palestra. Sto cercando di prendere le abilitazioni necessarie, ora. Credevi forse che me ne stessi con le mani in mano, aspettando che Rin torni a casa dai suoi allenamenti, vero? Non te ne ho parlato perché so che non avresti capito. Mi avresti detto che mi annullo per stare al fianco di Rin, che m'accontento di vivere nell'ombra del suo successo e..."   
"... e non è forse vero?"  
"No. Semplicemente non vuoi accettare il ruolo che Rin ha nella mia vita. Quanto conti per me stare al suo fianco. Che i dettagli non contano poi tanto, per me, se sono accanto a lui. "

Ti sbagli. Non riesco ad accettare che tu non abbia bisogno di me, cazzo.  
Perché io... io...

"Sou, non voglio litigare, davvero." Non voglio mandarla a cena di malumore, per poi ricevere una chiamata di mio fratello che mi chiede perché cerco di far naufragare la sua relazione - sempre che 'sti due stiano veramente insieme, perché non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco - e se forse non dovrebbe cercare anche lui di convincerla a tornare a casa. "Voglio che tu sia felice, e benché tu lo sia ora non credo che questo possa essere abbastanza per te. Meriti di meglio. Meriti tutto, lo sai."

"L'amore non è questione di meriti, Gou. Non si soppesa in pro e in contro, altrimenti seguirei il tuo esempio e me ne starei per conto mio. La tua è una scelta più saggia. Ma sono felice, ora. Lo sono davvero, e non m'importa quando possa durare questa felicità. Voglio godermela, senza stare a pensare a quando possa svanire." 

Peccato non sia una scelta, così come non lo è il tuo disinteresse per l'aspetto fisico di una relazione.  
È inutile continuare a discuterne. Siamo due rette parallele, destinate a non incontrarsi mai. 

"Hai ragione. Salutami Rin, okay? E fatti sentire più spesso." Metto giù, sentendo le lacrime scendere lungo le mie guance.

Non lo farà.   
Non mi chiamerà.   
Ed io no, non la chiamerò.

La devo lasciare andare, anche se non voglio.  
Devo andare avanti anche se farà un male cane.

Sarebbe tanto più facile se l'odiassi, ma non posso.   
Non ne sono in grado, davvero.

Maledizione.


	7. In the corner

La mente di Dom è piena di angoli oscuri, di luoghi dove nemmeno lui osa più entrare.   
Lì vengono tenuti i ricordi che ha di sua moglie, ogni singolo momento vissuto insieme a lei sia nel mondo reale sia in quello onirico.  
Ne spuntano di nuovi ogni giorno, ormai, ed è da quegli angoli remoti e sconosciuti che l'ombra di Mal spunta fuori e mette a repentaglio le loro missioni.  
Dovrebbe far ordine. Dovrebbe fare tabula rasa nella sua testa, e ricostruire ogni cosa da capo.  
Dovrebbe fare tante cose, tra cui convincere Arthur a lavorare con qualcuno di meno instabile mentalmente.   
Non ne fa nemmeno una, perché lasciarla andare una volta per tutte è un'opzione che non può prendere in considerazione

************************************

La mente di Arthur ha gli angoli che servono. Li conosce uno ad uno, e lì ci stipa le nozioni che non sono di fondamentale importanza ma che è sempre utile avere. In questo modo, volendo, può recuperare quelle futili informazioni in tempi molto brevi.  
Il colore preferito di Eames, la sua marca di liquore preferito, o cosa gli piaccia mangiare a colazione.... tra i tanti esempi che si potrebbero fare, certo.  
O anche la consapevolezza di star lavorando con un individuo che non ci sta del tutto, con la testa.   
Meglio che quella rimanga là nell'angolo, quella realtà, là dove lui non gli può prestare troppa attenzione.

******************************************

Non c'è alcun angolo, nella mente di Eames.  
Il suo è un open space, dove ogni cosa è in bella mostra... ma dove nulla è ciò che sembra.   
L'attrazione per Arthur, ad esempio, è mascherata da scherno e disprezzo. Solo il diretto interessato, forse, saprebbe veder oltre ed intuire la verità.  
Verità. Già. C'è n'è ben poca, lì dentro.  
Soltanto quella riguardante gli individui che ha impersonato, e le informazioni che li riguardano.  
Null'altro. Sicuramente non ce n'è un barlume, quando si tratta di ciò che riguarda lui stesso.  
Nemmeno sa più quale fosse il suo vero nome, ormai.  
Non c'è n'é bisogno, dopotutto.


	8. Punizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Punizione"  
> Fandom: Suits

Aver pazienza non è semplice, specie quando il suo sottoposto sta praticamente supplicando di essere punito.   
Disobbedendo deliberatamente ai suoi ordini nella camera da letto, e tentando in tutti i modi di distrarlo dal proprio lavoro in ufficio.   
Ha perfino l'ardire di suggerire luoghi e metodi, appoggiandosi alla scrivania del suo ufficio o accarezzando la sua cravatta in modo alquanto suggestivo.  
Ci manca solo più che gli s'inginocchi davanti per sistemare dei lacci perfettamente legati, giusto per essere all'altezza perfetta per...  
Da eccellente mentore qual è, naturalmente, non si fa toccare più di tanto - in tutti i sensi - dalle sue puerili provocazioni. Lo fa per il suo bene, ovvio. Per la sua istruzione. Come ci si può aspettare che impari la disciplina, se non gli vengono dati né il giusto esempio né degli incentivi appropriati?  
Sa per esperienza, grazie a Jessica, quanto entrambi siano fondamentali.

Questo non vuol dire che lascerà correre questo suo disdicevole comportamento, o che non debba pagare per tutti i fastidi che gli ha causato mentre lavorava per Sidwell.   
Se continua così, davvero, finirà legato su una scomodissima sedia per l'intero weekend e rimarrà a bocca asciutta - o quasi, perché Harvey non ha la benché minima di intenzione di negarsi un suo pompino, grazie tante - mentre lui si prende ciò che più gli aggrada. Umiliarlo, no, non sarebbe abbastanza. Usarlo come un giocattolo sessuale, prendere tutto senza dare nulla in cambio e negargli di sfiorargli anche solo uno zigomo con quelle sue luride dita... sì, potrebbe andare.

Sarà lui a decidere, però, quando ciò dovrà accadere.   
Non sia mai che quell'idiota creda di poter controllare anche solo un minuscolo dettaglio della loro relazione o che scopra quanto potere ha su di lui, o per Harvey sarà la fine.   
Non sarà mai lui a capitolare per primo, non con Mike.

 _'Ne sei proprio sicuro?'_ Sembra chiedergli, mentre gira per casa con soltanto un asciugamano addosso. Manco fosse il suo, di appartamento.   
_'Al cento per cento. Nessun dubbio. Nessuno.'_ Si ripete, fingendo che la cosa lo lasci totalmente indifferente.

Non sta punendo sé stesso, con la sua rigorosa condotta. Assolutamente no.  
Fa tutto parte del suo piano, e sta procedendo a gonfie vele.  
Davvero.


	9. La sconfitta è un'eleganza

È una sfida stupida. Davvero stupida. Così stupida che non so neanche io perché l'ho proposta.  
Cioè, sì, so benissimo qual è la ragione che mi spinto a prendere una decisione del genere. Essendo, però, una motivazione totalmente idiota non è che il ricordarmi perché lo sto facendo mi sia di alcun aiuto o conforto.  
Volevo dimostrargli che per quanto lui sia più forte fisicamente, quando si tratta di determinazione io non sono secondo a nessuno.

 _'Vediamo quanto resisti.'_ Mi ha detto, giusto per stuzzicarmi.  
_'Di certo più di te, lupastro!'_ Gli ho risposto, non mettendo neanche in conto quanto la sua presenza – anche solo virtuale, attraverso sms e messaggi su Whatsapp – sia diventata ormai una costante nella mia vita.  
No, non è più come anni fa quando Derek poteva sparire per mesi e non farsi sentire per altrettanto tempo ed io ero troppo occupato a morire dietro a Lydia o a scoparmi sua cugina per preoccuparmene. Ora sono abituato a mandargli una miriade di messaggi al giorno, uno più ridicolo dell'altro, giusto perché mi piace immaginare che lo facciano sorridere. E mi fa strano andare a dormire senza aver ricevuto un suo _'Piantala, Stiles.'_ ed una foto della faccia più minacciosa che gli riesce di fare.

Se devo raccontare le mie fantastiche imprese al college o sfogarmi perché i licantropi continuano a a spuntare ovunque come funghi, decisi a rendere la mia vita un inferno – okay, ammetto che ci sono giusto un paio di eccezioni ma posso contarle sulle dita di **una** mano -... Scott è la prima persona che contatto, certo, ma di solito non è l'unica. Primo: perché ha un sacco da studiare e non voglio distrarlo troppo (già si distrae benissimo da solo, tra la sua ragazza e le sue responsibilità come _vero_ alfa) e secondo perché a volte ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi dica _'Provaci, e vengo lì a prenderti a calci finché non ti penti di averci anche solo pensato.'_ prima che io faccia una cazzata, piuttosto che un incoraggiante _'Buttati! Cosa potrà mai succederti di male? Potrai sempre dire di averci provato, no?'_

Fatto sta che dopo due settimane senza alcun contatto con Musolungo Hale, be', sarei quasi al limite. Ormai fisso fin troppo spesso il suo numero sul mio cellulare, chiedendomi se non sia il caso di dichiarare sconfitta e chiamarlo.  
Resisto, perché non voglio dargli la soddisfazione, ma è dura. 

“Nemmeno ti avesse sfidato a non parlare con nessuno...” Commenta mio padre, quando me ne lamento. Be', naturalmente! Non è che Derek potesse chiedermi l'impossibile, papà.  
“Lo so, ma...”  
“Ti manca? Awwww....” Se la ride, e vorrei che una voragine si aprisse sotto i miei piedi dall'imbarazzo. È innegabile che sia la verità, comunque.  
"Un po'." Ammetto, alquanto controvoglia.  
"Chiamalo."

Be', come posso ignorare un ordine dello Sceriffo? **Devo** chiamarlo, ora.

Ohi, perché diavolo la linea è occupata?  
Con chi starà mai parlando?  
Cioè, sul serio dopo venti minuti ancora non mi rispondi?  
Avanti, Derek, metti giù e richiamami. Per favore?


	10. Chapter 10

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3753874/chapters/8332279


	11. DUB-CON, BSDM (KINDA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WRITTEN FOR **BAD WRONG WEEKS** AT MARIDICHALLENGE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH CHARACTERS HAVING SEX WHILE DRUNK.

Rin should always look like this.  
Blissed out and flushed all over, as he he tries his best to push down so that he can fuck himself on his fingers and pleads him with his eyes to stop teasing and fill him up with his massive cock.

"Not yet, love... we have barely started." He whispers in his ear, stroking his cheek.

Rin should always be at his mercy.  
Tied up and gagged, so that he cannot remind Sousuke how drunk he actually is through his fumbling and slurring.  
A better man wouldn't have taken advantage of the olympian's altered state of mind, would have closed the door on him and told him to come back once he's sober... but Sousuke isn't that man.  
When it comes to Rin he's that devious, that desperate to take even the smallest scraps of attention affection the other man throws his way.  
He should feel guilty about that; he should stop. Walk away.  
He doesn't.  
He never does.


End file.
